Y todo por culpa del sake
by lovetamaki1
Summary: El capitán Kuchiki se ve obligado a probar el sake, a la mañana siguiente no sólo despertó con una gran resaca, también con Yoruichi, su eterna rival, semidesnuda dormida a su lado. Su honor y orgullo sólo le dictaban una cosa: reparar su falta. ¿Pero Yoruichi aceptará casarse con él?


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**La historia está inspirada en el libro "Una proposición embarazosa" de Sandra Paul. **

**Advertencia: **Incluye algo de Ooc.

* * *

**Y TODO POR CULPA DEL SAKE**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que terminó la guerra con los Quincy, y ahora la Sociedad de Almas gozaba de una muy merecida calma.

Ese sábado por la tarde estaba de lo más tranquilo y relajado, en los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón se estaba llevando a cabo una gran fiesta, los Shinigamis comían y bebían sake a sus anchas, excepto aquellos designados para hacer guardias y los que eran abstemios. La música no se hizo esperar, era cortesía de Rangiku Matsumoto que cada vez que regresaba de Karakura llevaba consigo un nuevo disco de los grupos de moda, aunque a veces la moda incluyera grupos de los años 80´s.

—Cuando el capitán Byakuya se entere de esto se enojara mucho. —susurró Rikichi viendo como sus compañeros se aprovechaban de la ausencia de los capitanes y tenientes del Sereitei, incluido el capitán comandante Kyoraku.

Y es que ese día era muy especial, pues en Karakura se celebraba la boda entre Ichigo Kurosaki, el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas, como por novena ocasión, y la teniente Rukia Kuchiki, quien también fue parte importante en la historia de la defensa de la misma. Por eso los capitanes, tenientes y otros Shinigamis relacionados con la pareja tenían permiso de ausentarse de sus puestos por un día.

Aunque la central de los 46 se había opuesto desde un principio, Shunsui hizo caso omiso de sus negativas, pues además de alegrase por la felicidad de sus amigos y querer compartirla con ellos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomar sake gratis.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En ese momento Byakuya caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, llevando del brazo a su hermana. Se sentía de lo más orgulloso y aunque no lo demostraba, también estaba feliz por ella. Frente a ellos estaba parado Ichigo, quien veía a Rukia fascinado, y no era para menos, pensó Byakuya, pues su hermana se veía hermosa en ese elegante vestido blanco.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero Byakuya estaba agradecido con ese chico, pues gracias a él se dio la oportunidad de acercarse más a su hermana y de estrechar la relación entre ellos. Pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, pues ahora si se quedaría solo, ya que ella se quedaría a vivir en Karakura.

—Te entrego a mi orgullo. —le dijo Byakuya depositando la suave y blanca mano de Rukia en la de Ichigo. —Y está de más decirte lo que te pasara si no la haces feliz.

—La haré feliz. —respondió Ichigo. Byakuya asintió, jamás tuvo dudas sobre eso.

La boda transcurrió con normalidad, después de la ceremonia religiosa se trasladaron a un salón de fiestas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Byakuya estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Kempachi, Urahara y para su disgusto, Yoruichi, quien no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo.

Todos estaban conversando, bueno casi todos ya que Byakuya sólo escuchaba, cuando Nanao se acercó muy molesta.

—Capitán Kyoraku ¿ya está bebiendo otra vez? —preguntó enojada y con un abanico en las manos. El capitán del kimono rosa tragó saliva, su teniente le daba miedo. —¿Qué no sabe sobre sus responsabilidades como líder del Gotei Trece? —inquirió amenazante.

—Claro que no estoy tomando Nanao-chan. —dijo nervioso negando con las manos. —Esta botella es de té y es de Byakuya. —se excusó, el aludido volteó a verlo, claro que nadie notó su sorpresa. —¿Verdad? —le preguntó Kyoraku, al capitán que estaba junto a él, con ojos suplicantes, necesitaba su ayuda o su teniente lo lincharía, con su nuevo cargo se había vuelto más estricta con él.

—Sí. —respondió el capitán del sexto escuadrón, no podía desmentir al capitán comandante. Suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan irresponsable y poco serio podía ocupar el cargo del capitán Yamamoto, luego recordaba que también era una persona muy inteligente, hábil y fuerte cuando se requería.

Nanao se le quedó viendo a Kyoraku incrédula y con la ceja levantada.

—¿De verdad pensó que creería eso?

—Pero es cierto. —replicó Kyoraku.

—Él dice la verdad. —intervino Yoruichi queriendo ayudar a su amigo. —Byakuya toma de tu té para que se convenza Nanao. —dijo viendo a Byakuya de forma divertida, pues sabía que él no tomaba. El Shinigami de ojos grises la fulminó con la mirada.

Como Kyoraku también le insistió, a Byakuya no le quedó más remedio y tomó un trago del sake y aunque al principio le quemó la garganta, después se acostumbró a su sabor.

Nanao se convenció, ya que sabía de la seriedad del capitán Kuchiki y dejó en paz al capitán Kyoraku.

Ya para media noche Byakuya había tomado unos tragos de más, por insistencia de Kyoraku, y ya se estaba durmiendo en la silla, Kyoraku de plano ya estaba dormido sobre la mesa, Ukitake no estaba ya que se había puesto mal y junto con Kiyone y Sentaro habían regresado a la SS, Unohana y Kempachi habían desaparecido desde hacía algunas horas.

—Byakuya creo que ya tienes que regresar. —dijo Yoruichi parada junto a él. Se sentía responsable de Byakuya, ya que ella había provocado que estuviera en ese estado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él. —Si me estoy divirtiendo. —dijo viendo hacia la pista de baile, donde todavía estaban algunas personas bailando. Yoruichi lo tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. Luego se pasó un brazo de él por el cuello y ella lo tomo de la cintura y empezaron a caminar.

—Pero no me quiero ir. —replicó Byakuya. —la fiesta sigue. —dijo señalando con la mano a su alrededor.

—Qué bueno que Rukia ya se fue a su luna de miel con Ichigo, sino se sentiría muy mal de verte así. —le dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Afortunadamente nadie reparó en ellos.

—Mi hermana. —murmuró Byakuya afligido. —Si Ichigo se atreve a tocarla lo mataré. —dijo amenazante. Aunque ya estaba algo tomado, tenía buen control de su cuerpo, pues no caminaba tambaleándose.

—Vaya que el alcohol cambia a las personas. —comentó Yoruichi divertida. Pensando que por varios días molestaría a Byakuya con esto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi logró llegar con Byakuya hasta su mansión, estaba sorprendida de lo platicador y necio que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Le había costado trabajo llevarlo hasta casa de Urahara y convencerlo que saliera de su Gigai para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, pues el capitán alegaba que no quería estar solo, así que Yoruichi le tuvo que prometer que se quedaría con él esa noche.

Entró con él a su habitación y lo sentó en una silla mientras preparaba el futón para acostarlo. Cuando terminó y volteó hacia Byakuya, se sorprendió de verlo parado y desvistiéndose.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, no es que estuviera asustada, sólo que jamás se imaginó que el orgulloso y bien portado Byakuya Kuchiki no tuviera reparo en desnudarse frente a ella.

—Preparándome para dormir. —respondió tranquilo. —No dormiré con esta ropa sucia. —dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse el traje de Shinigami.

Yoruichi lo contempló por un momento, o por un largo rato para ser preciso, no podía evitarlo, ya que el cuerpo de Byakuya estaba bien formado. Quien diría que el pequeño Byakuya se convertiría en todo un hombre.

—¿Y te vas a quedar viéndome toda la noche? —preguntó Byakuya. —Si quieres puedes tocar. —dijo tocando su abdomen. Yoruichi rió, quien diría que por primera vez Byakuya le sacó un sonrojo. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Será mejor que ya te duermas. —le dijo tomándolo de la mano, luego lo guió hacia el futón. —Te veré mañana. —le dijo y dio la media vuelta, pero Byakuya la tomó de la mano.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. —le dijo él, cuando ella lo volteó a ver.

Yoruichi agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿acaso él le había pedido lo que ella pensaba?

—Tú puedes dormir en el piso. —dijo él. —a los gatos les gusta hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó con indignación. —Eso no fue cortes de tu parte, Byakuya-bo. —le dijo burlona.

—Odio que me llames así. —le dijo él, soltando su mano.

—Lo sé. —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Luego lo ayudó a acostarse, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Ella se quedó contemplándolo dormir, su rostro se veía apacible y tranquilo.

—Vaya, conque después de todo aún sigue vivo aquel chiquillo. —susurró recordando al Byakuya que solía ser antes de que cayera sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de la familia Kuchiki.

Yoruichi bostezó, estaba muy cansada. Se recostó en el futón, junto a él. Cinco minutos, sólo eso descansaría y luego regresaría a Karakura y planearía como molestarlo, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

La mañana ya había llegado, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y sus rayos inundaban la habitación del noble. Byakuya lentamente abrió los ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mucha sed, y todo por culpa de Kyoraku. Se sentó lentamente en el futón y se llevó una mano a su sien para masajearla.

No entendía como Kyoraku y la teniente Matsumoto soportaban despertar así todos los días. Sintió que algo se removió junto a él, pero no le dio importancia y siguió masajeando sus sienes.

¡Un momento!, la lucidez ya estaba llegando a él, volteó lentamente hacia su costado y vio con sorpresa que junto a él se hallaba "un bulto" debajo de la cobija.

Como una película borrosa algunos recuerdos se hicieron presentes, él siendo ayudado por Yoruichi para regresar a su mansión, luego desnudándose frente a ella, en este punto sintió una vergüenza terrible, lo último que recordó fue pidiéndole que se quedara con él.

Sintió a su orgullo y dignidad cayendo hasta el suelo. Jamás bebería otra vez.

Con miedo, sí, con miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad alzó la cobija, inmediatamente que vio a Yoruichi durmiendo semidesnuda junto a él, dejó caer la delgada tela sobre ella de nuevo.

Alzó la cobija una vez más, quizá todo era producto del alcohol, pero no, al ver de nuevo la piel morena supo que todo era verdad.

—Byakuya, estuviste genial. —murmuró Yoruichi en sueños mientras se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba junto a él. —Hay que repetirlo.

La cara de Byakuya era todo un poema, estaba asustado, confundido, arrepentido, los colores iban y venían de su rostro. Sus padres y abuelo estarían seguramente decepcionados de él, había deshonrado el honor de su familia con su conducta impropia y que decir de la memoria de Hisana. Era el peor hombre del mundo.

Había pasado la noche con Yoruichi Shihoin, su mayor rival, y para colmo ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se reprochó molestarse por esto último.

Aunque sabía que no era correcto dejar que ella despertara sola, no le quedó más opción, pues no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla al despertar, no tenía forma de disculparse con ella por lo que había hecho.

Se levantó del futón, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación usando Shunpo, sería mejor bañarse y vestirse en otro cuarto.

Cuando Yoruichi se sintió sola, abrió los ojos y soltó una gran carcajada. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver la cara de Byakuya al pensar que entre ellos había pasado algo.

A mitad de la noche y adormilada, ella se había quitado la ropa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con ella puesta, pero cuando él alzó la cobija y la despertó, se le ocurrió jugarle una broma pesada.

Después de que Yoruichi dejara de reír, se paró y se vistió. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y por ella entró una muchacha llevando una bandeja con comida.

—Kuchiki-sama ordenó que le trajera de desayunar. —dijo la chica dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita. —y me pidió que lo disculpara, pero tuvo que retirarse por algo urgente.

—Está bien, gracias. —respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a desayunar. —Que considerado eres Byakuya. —se dijo divertida. —pensando que después regresaría a Karakura, dejaría que Byakuya sufriera un poco más.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Byakuya estaba en su oficina, a un lado del escritorio había unos informes que necesitaban ser llenados, pero que al menos por ese día se quedarían así, ya que él tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pues siempre se vanagloriaba por su buen juicio y por conservar el honor de la familia y otra vez era él el que rompía las reglas de moralidad de una familia tan prestigiosa como la suya.

Todos en el escuadrón, incluyendo Renji, estaban preocupados por su capitán, pues a pesar de que se había dado cuenta del desorden que había en el sexto escuadrón como consecuencia de la fiesta, no los había reprendido.

Renji intentó averiguar que tenía, pero Byakuya permaneció hermético. Ya fue hasta en la noche que decidió lo que haría, él era hombre de honor y tenía que reparar su falta, así que se casaría con Yoruichi. Él era un hombre de valores y principios sólidos, inculcados por generaciones y su deber como un Kuchiki era cumplirlos.

Esa misma noche bajó al mundo humano para ir a buscarla, la encontró en casa de Urahara, como siempre.

Cuando se volviera parte de la familia Kuchiki definitivamente esas visitas terminarían.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida Yoruichi, ya se le había olvidado que no le aclaró la broma. Byakuya dudó en responder porque Urahara estaba presente, pero al ver que no tenía intención de marcharse no le quedó más remedio.

—Vine a decirte que nos casaremos en una semana. —dijo serio. Urahara escupió el té que estaba tomando y Yoruichi se atragantó con la comida.

Vaya, también tenía que enseñarle modales a su futura esposa, esa forma de comer era grotesca. Después de que Yoruichi dejara de toser, se acordó de la broma.

—No es necesario. —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Claro que es necesario. —replicó muy serio el hombre de cabello negro. —Tengo que reparar mi falta o el honor de los Kuchiki quedará manchado de por vida.

Urahara escondió sus risas tras su abanico, Yoruichi intentó contenerse lo más que pudo. Vaya que Byakuya era anticuado.

—Pero no has cometido ninguna falta. —explicó Yoruichi. —entre nosotros no pasó nada. —Byakuya la veía incrédulo.—te digo la verdad. —recalcó.

Después de más de media hora Byakuya por fin le creyó a la morena y regresó a la SS, sintiéndose sólo un poco más aliviado.

—Esta vez te pasaste con tu broma. —la regañó Urahara. Yoruichi se avergonzó, si se lo decía Kisuke es que era cierto. Ya después le pediría disculpas apropiadamente al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Un mes y medio después.**

En la casa de la familia Kurosaki se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de emergencia de la AMS, Ichigo estaba en el trabajo así que no había protestado.

—¿Ya estas lista? —preguntó Yoruichi a Rukia.

—Sí. —dijo después de suspirar. Estaba un poco asustada.

—Entonces toma. —le dijo depositándole en las mano una cajita rosa. —esta prueba de embarazo es muy efectiva. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Rukia también le sonrió y luego entró al baño.

Sus compañeras Shinigamis esperaban intranquilas en la habitación de la casa. Unas horas antes Yoruichi las había llamado para informarles de las sospechas de que Rukia estuviera embarazada y Yachiru no dudó en convocar a esa reunión para brindarle apoyo.

Cuando la teniente salió y dio la noticia de que la prueba era positiva, las muestras de afecto y alegría no se hicieron esperar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Más tarde Matsumotó corrió al cuartel del sexto escuadrón para contarle a Renji la novedad, aunque Rukia les había pedido que guardaran el secreto pues ella quería ser quien le diera la noticia a su hermano. Encontró al teniente en la puerta del capitán.

—Renji, Renji. —lo llamó a los gritos impidiendo que entrara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Renji.

—Rukia está embarazada. —informó la teniente. Renji dejó caer los papales al suelo. —¿En serio?

—Sí. —dijo la rubia. En ese momento Byakuya abrió un poco la puerta pues había escuchado escandalo afuera y quería saber de qué se trataba. —Yo misma acompañé a Yoruichi a comprar la prueba de embarazo y resultó positiva. ¡Ella está embarazada! —gritó con emoción. —Tiene mes y medio. —Byakuya palideció al momento. —¡Ah! capitán Kuchiki, ella quería decirle pero…

Byakuya le cerró la puerta prácticamente en sus narices.

—No pensé que le afectara tanto la noticia de que va a ser tío. —dijo Matsumoto. Renji se alzó de hombros, a veces no entendía a su capitán.

Y como sabía que no era buen momento para hablar de trabajo, después de recoger los papeles acompañó a Matsumoto a darles la buena noticia a sus compañeros, le ahorrarían el trabajo a Rukia.

Mientras tanto Byakuya seguía de pie frente a la puerta, por primera vez no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, ni que sentir, esa noticia lo había dejado en blanco. Caminó hacía su silla y se dejó caer pesadamente.

Mes y medio, el tiempo justo de la boda de Rukia, de la noche que creía había pasado con Yoruichi.

¡Esa perversa gata lo había engañado! Le había hecho creer que no pasó nada entre ellos cuando fue todo lo contrario y lo que era peor ¡ya había consecuencias!

De nuevo un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él. Él siempre había velado por el buen nombre y honor de su hermana y él había terminado con un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Así que decidió enfrentarse con Yoruichi, su hijo sería un Kuchiki. Antes de bajar al mundo humano, fue a la tumba de Hisana para presentarle sus respetos y pedirle disculpas. También le dijo que ahora comenzaría una nueva vida y esperaba que ella lo aceptara.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Urahara, él junto con los demás habían salido a comprar mercancía, así que ella estaba sola y aburrida.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar a Byakuya con una cara más seria de lo habitual.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo él de forma seria. —Ya sé que estas embarazada.

Yoruichi se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Byakuya.

—Yo no estoy embarazada. —negó Yoruichi.

—No intentes negarlo, sé de las pruebas que compraste y que dieron positivo. —inquirió el chico. —y tienes el tiempo justo de aquella noche.

Él estaba furioso porque ella lo había engañado y le había ocultado que tendrían un hijo.

Yoruichi estaba sorprendida de lo arrogante y orgulloso que podía ser Byakuya.

—Te dije que...

—No hay más que decir, la decisión está tomada, nos casaremos la próxima semana. —Byakuya cortó la intención de Yoruichi de ser sincera. —Ya hablé con los ancianos del clan y están de acuerdo.

—No me pienso casar contigo. —dijo la morena cruzada de brazos.

—Un Kuchiki no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio. —volvió a decir Byakuya de forma arrogante.

—Que no hay ningún Kuchiki en camino. —dijo exasperada Yoruichi. Vaya que ese hombre era necio.

—¿Entonces porque compraste esas pruebas de embarazo? —la encaró.

La solución era decir que era Rukia la embarazada, pero le había prometido no hacerlo y ella cumplía sus promesas.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo Yoruichi. —pero no me casaré contigo. —se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la sala.

—Mi deber es estar contigo y mi hijo, así que donde estés tú ahí estaré. —dijo Byakuya sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que me quedaré contigo hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo y venir al Sereitei. —dijo decidido.

Yoruichi suspiró derrotada, dejaría que él solo se diera cuenta de su error, ya después se burlaría de él por ser tan tonto. Además estaba segura que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de varios días se arrepintió de su broma, pues esta se había revertido en su contra.

Byakuya le había pedido permiso a Kyoraku para ausentarse uno días de su puesto, aprovechando la calma de la SS, así que le tuvo que decir la razón para ello y aunque le pidió su discreción, un día que estaba tomado, kyoraku se lo contó a Matsumoto y a Renji y así la noticia de que el capitán Kuchiki y la ex capitana Yoruichi serían padres se regó como pólvora.

Y ahora Byakuya se había quedado a vivir en casa de Urahara para estar pendiente de ella y de "su hijo", pues a Urahara le pareció divertida la situación y lo había invitado a quedarse ahí, aprovechando que él tenía asuntos que arreglar en otro lado. Claro que cada uno dormía en habitaciones separadas.

La tarde que Rukia e Ichigo fueron a darle a Byakuya la noticia que sería tío, Yoruichi pensó que acabaría con la idea de Byakuya que sería padre, pero esto no sucedió.

—Tú también serás tía. —había dicho Byakuya, y sin necesitar explicación Rukia e Ichigo habían creído la noticia y los habían felicitado.

Era la ocasión perfecta para aclarar las cosas, pero Yoruichi vio que la cara de Byakuya al hablar de su hijo mostraba orgullo y felicidad y no se atrevió a hacerlo. Tenía que pensar bien como decirle sin lastimarlo.

Aunque al principio la idea de tener un hijo le había disgustado y más por ser de ella, con los días Byakuya comprendió que era algo bueno tener un heredero, tener a alguien a quien enseñarle todo lo que sabía de Kido, Shunpo y Zanjutsu. Y bueno, la idea de estar junto a Yoruichi se hacía menos desagradable cada día, al menos ya no estaría solo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa tarde calurosa Yoruichi estaba aburrida, Byakuya había ido a la SS para corroborar que todo estuviera bien en su escuadrón y no tenía nada que hacer. Nunca se imaginó que en pocos días se acostumbraría tanto a su presencia.

En esos días ella había tenido que cocinar, puesto que Byakuya ni por error se acercaría a la cocina, y aunque ella no era tan buena como Tessai la comida no le salía tan mal, excepto el arroz, ese si le salía horrible, a veces muy aguado, otras demasiado cocido y a veces se le quemaba.

Pero Byakuya jamás se quejaba, se lo comía sin protestas. Eso le agradaba de él. Durante el desayuno intercambiaban breves palabras, y jamás faltaban las preguntas obligatorias de Byakuya. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No necesitas algo?

Y ella se sentía mal por engañarlo de esa forma, cada vez se le hacía más difícil tratar de decirle la verdad.

Después de desayunar Byakuya bajaba al sótano para entrenar mientras ella se relajaba en las aguas termales y se entretenía contemplándolo. Por las tardes se quedaban en la casa, iban a visitar a Rukia o a caminar por ahí. Byakuya cumplía su promesa, a donde fuera su hijo, ahí iba él.

Él siempre alegaba que vigilaba el bienestar de su hijo, así que también le prohibió a Yoruichi transformarse en gato, y por alguna misteriosa razón para ella, aceptó.

Y como estaba tan aburrida ese día decidió ayudar a Urahara con la limpieza de la bodega, así que se puso a sacudirla y a ordenar las cajas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Byakuya acusadoramente desde la puerta de la bodega.

Yoruichi sostenía una gran caja con productos, eso no representaba mayor esfuerzo para ella.

—Acomodando el almacén. —dijo naturalmente. Byakuya se acercó a ella y le quitó la caja de las manos.

—Esto es peligroso para ti y el niño. —le dijo él.

Hace unos días Ichigo y él habían recibido unas platicas de Isshin sobre los peligros que corrían las mujeres embarazadas y habían decidid velar por la seguridad de las futuras mamás. Sí, Rukia también estaba sobreprotegida. No dejarían que hicieran el menor esfuerzo.

—Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por Urahara, ya que me permite vivir aquí. —dijo Yoruichi ocultando su diversión, y aunque no lo aceptaba también la ternura que le causaba Byakuya.

—Yo lo haré por ti. —respondió Byakuya después de unos segundos, colocó la caja sobre un estante vacío.

—¿Tú? —preguntó la morena alzando una ceja. Byakuya asintió. —Esta vez me sorprendes, pensé que llamarías a Renji para hacer el trabajo. Él bebé estaría orgulloso de ti. —dijo tocándose el vientre y con una sonrisa, claro en caso de que de verdad tuviera un bebé dentro de ella.

Touché. Por favor él era el gran Byakuya Kuchiki, cabeza de una de las familias más nobles, jamás había hecho algo como eso, claro que le pensaba hablar a su subordinado. Pero ahora después de las palabras de ella no le quedaba más remedio que empezar a trabajar.

Byakuya se quedó mirando los anaqueles llenos de polvo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. Yoruichi se acercó a él.

—Te ayudaré. —dijo colocando las manos sobre una caja con intención de alzarla, pero al momento Byakuya la cargó en brazos evitándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Te dije que yo lo haría. —dijo molesto. —No quiero que te esfuerces.

Y con un Shunpo la llevó en brazos hasta el sillón donde la depositó suavemente.

—Descansa. —le dijo él.

Yoruichi conocía lo caballeroso que solía ser, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo al saberse dueña de esas atenciones. Hisana había sido sin duda muy afortunada.

Byakuya regresó a la bodega.

A la distancia dos personas observaban la casa con unos binoculares.

—¿Y cuándo regresaremos a casa Urahara? —preguntó Tessai viendo como Yoruichi se puso a hacer una naranjada.

—Cuando pase algo divertido entre esos dos. —dijo el rubio riendo.

Más tarde Byakuya ya había terminado de hacer la limpieza de la bodega, terminó con la ropa, el cabello y la cara con polvo, pero estaba satisfecho de haber hecho algo por sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Yoruichi leyendo una revista y tomando una naranjada.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó ella, lo menos que debía hacer era ofrecerle algo refrescante. Aunque lo más refrescante en ese momento era darse una ducha con él.

Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ella no era para nada penosa en esos temas, pero con Byakuya era diferente.

Después de beber de su naranjada Byakuya le preguntó algo que la dejó anonadada. Jamás espero oír aquello de sus labios. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó.

—Te pregunté ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —murmuró con fastidio e impaciencia.

Byakuya podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Y desde ese día Byakuya hacía lo que ella quería, si le pedía que cortara el pasto, allá iba él, si por casualidad le comentaba que se le antojaba tal o cual comida, allá iba Byakuya a conseguirla en medio de la noche, la lluvia o el sol, a pesar de que ella le insistía en que no era necesario.

Y cada día Yoruichi lo admiraba más y crecía un nuevo sentimiento por él, pero también la culpa la carcomía por dentro, por eso intentó varias veces decirle que no sería padre, que todo había sido una broma, pero cuando quería hablar de ese tema con él, Byakuya sólo evitaba el tema.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa tarde de nueva cuenta Byakuya había ido a la Sociedad de almas, todo estaba bien, pero a él le gustaba supervisar que Renji hiciera bien su trabajo.

Ella aprovechó para ir tras unos Hollows que aparecieron en la ciudad, siempre se los dejaba al Shinigami encargado de la ciudad o a Ichigo, pero esta vez necesitaba sacar su frustración con algo.

Por una parte la desesperaba la sobreprotección de Byakuya, ella era una Shinigami sumamente competente, el hacer cosas triviales como matar un Hollow, practicar artes marciales o usar Shunpo no la afectaba en nada; por otra parte los remordimientos al ver que Byakuya cada vez se mostraba más interesado en su supuesto hijo y que cada día le insistía en el matrimonio la atormentaban.

Cuando Yoruichi regresó a casa de Urahara estaba muy cansada, así que se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio.

—Yoruichi. —la suave voz de Byakuya la despertó, vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. —¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí. —dijo ella y se levantó. —Haré la cena.

En estos días ya se le había hecho rutina cocinar para los dos. Pero al entrar a la casa se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta.

Sobre la mesa había puré de papas, ensalada, pollo empanizado y agua de naranja.

—¿Tú hiciste todo eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. —respondió él. —al llegar te vi dormida y me imagine que estabas cansada por el embarazo, así que quise hacer algo por ti.

Yoruichi estaba más que acostumbrada a que Tessai cocinara para ella, pero que Byakuya tuviera ese detalle con ella le provocaba muchas emociones. Aunque recordó que era por el bebé, ese bebé imaginario.

—No sabía que cocinaras. —dijo ella.

—Yo también guardó secretos. —dijo en tono acusador.

Y la culpa nuevamente llegó a ella, decidió que esa noche le confesaría la verdad.

Ella terminaba de lavar los platos cuando Byakuya se le acercó.

—Gracias por la cena. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

—Te ves cansada. —comentó él. —y tienes los pies hinchados. Debe ser por el embarazo.

Ella bajó la vista a sus pies, los veía normales. ¡Pues claro, si no estaba embarazada!

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto para que descanses. —señaló el capitán, y al momento la cargó en brazos.

—Byakuya, no es necesario, estoy bien, no estoy cansada. —protestó Yoruichi pero fue olímpicamente ignorada.

—Creo que has subido de peso. —comentó mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda? —preguntó ofendida.

—Claro que no, sólo que estas embarazada y que nuestro hijo se está desarrollando bien.

Le estaba diciendo gorda…pero no pudo reclamar nada, las palabras "nuestro hijo" resonaban en su cabeza.

Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, su meta siempre estuvo fija, proteger a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero con la convivencia con Byakuya en estos días, le había hecho pensar que formar una familia no era tan malo.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que no se habían dirigido a la habitación que ocupaba en casa de Urahara, sino que ya estaban atravesando el Seikamon.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—A casa.

Minutos después ya estaban entrando a la habitación de Byakuya en la mansión Kuchiki, él la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama, la cual había mandado a acondicionar en el cuarto, también había ordenado que pusieran algunos muebles.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Que a partir de hoy viviremos aquí, y que pronto serás mi esposa. —informó Byakuya.

—Ya te dije que no nos podemos casar. —dijo ella, con una pizca de tristeza.

—Y yo te dije que un hijo mío no nacerá fuera del matrimonio.

Yoruichi se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Ya te dije que no hay hijo, nunca lo hubo. —le gritó ella. Ya no soportaba la situación. —No quisiste escucharme antes, sólo le había comprado la prueba de embarazo a Rukia.

—Lo sé. —respondió él, causándole sorpresa.

Cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez, Renji se encargó de aclararle el malentendido.

Sintió mucha rabia contra Yoruichi por engañarlo de esa forma, así que, aunque no fuera propio de un Kuchiki, decidió vengarse de ella, la haría sentirse mal por estarlo engañando, valiéndose de la plática que le había dado Isshin.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no le disgustaba para nada el complacerla y hacerla sentir bien. Le gustaba verla sonreír agradecida por llevarle su comida favorita, también le gustaba la forma en que lo veía cuando trabajaba en algo de la casa, le gustaba su forma escandalosa de reír cuando estaba contenta, poco a poco se dio cuenta que estar junto a ella lo hacía feliz.

Y odiaba eso, odiaba que él siendo un hombre tan ecuánime y de buen juicio siempre terminara perdiendo la razón por ella, y esa tarde no había sido la excepción, cuando ella le sonrió de esa forma encantadora, hizo que se le nublaran los sentidos, y que despertara en él algo que ya había creído perdido, la lujuria.

En ese momento hizo uso de mucho autocontrol para no tomarla ahí mismo, tuvo que aceptar que se había enamorado de ella y no sólo eso, quería un hijo suyo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —¿Y sigues con la farsa de querer casarte?

—No es farsa. —dijo él acercándose más a ella.

—Entonces qué…—pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando Byakuya unió sus labios con los de ella. Ella correspondió el beso, y Byakuya la guió hasta quedar sobre la cama.

—¿Pero que haces? —alcanzó a preguntar Yoruichi en un momento de lucidez, mientras Byakuya la besaba en el cuello.

—Haciendo el rumor que vamos a tener un hijo sea cierto. —le susurró al oído y luego la volvió a besar.

¡Adiós al momento de lucidez!

—Pero tendrás que cocinarme seguido. —le dijo ella divertida mientras se posicionaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarlo.

—Sí.

Bueno, ahora sólo tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer que la hermana de Ichigo cocinara para ellos sin que su mujer se enterara.

Esa noche Yoruichi descubrió que bajo la máscara de frialdad y orgullo de Byakuya, se escondía un hombre muy apasionado, y él aprendió que podía volver a amar.

Y todo gracias a un poco de sake….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, saludos…**

—No pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Me encanta aunque quizá sea imposible.


End file.
